Bonjour
by steampunkcatz
Summary: *Disclaimer: The Lunar Chronicles is originally by Marissa Meyer. Protagonist is Emilie, a minor character from TLC, and Wolf (originally Scarlet's love interest) TURNED EVIL. Their paths will cross, and what happens after they meet in a French restaurant will intrigue you from start to finish. Multiple chapters, UPDATE: FINISHED!. Please review, it'll help. (I'm new here.)
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter One}

**Emilie's honey blonde hair bounced against her collar as she was walking up to the restaurant that she now worked at,** **and her pearl earrings glimmered in the sunlight.** She had been working at a fancy, upscale, rich-people clothing store in Paris, before she'd gotten kicked to the curb for trying to secretly try on the dresses in the changing rooms, which had went a tad not as she planned.  
_Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but trying on the clothing items as an employee is prohibited, _the manager, an old woman with a gray braid and buck teeth had said. Emilie wanted to snort at the thought, but that would be extremely unladylike.  
She hadn't meant any harm. And it was just one dress anyway. But, she had to find work somewhere, and somehow she'd stumbled upon Gille's restaurant. He seemed like a nice guy, so why not?  
A kind-of downside was that of the men coming into the restaurant looked at her funny though, Emilie thought to herself. Like they _liked_ her. Many of them had smiled and winked at her on her first day. It was flattering, she guessed, but still. They were all too old, and some of them were even starting to bald. Emilie cringed at the thought.  
As she opened the restaurant's door she saw a girl with fiery red curls at the counter. Gilles was behind the counter, signing off on what looked to be a delivery. That must be the girl he was talking about, who sold him the vegetables from Benoit Farms and Gardens. What was her name again? Gilles handed back the paper and pen, and the girl turned towards the door, catching Emilie's eye.  
"Hi," Emilie said confidently, walking forward.  
The girl pulled down her red hood, revealing more red curls. Now that Emilie was closer to her, she could see little freckles on her nose.  
"Hey. Do I know you?", the girl asked awkwardly.  
"Oh, no. I'm Emilie, one of Gille's new waitresses. He's told me about you before, the delivery girl."  
Em stuck out a hand and the girl shook it, Emilie believed a bit too hard.  
"Yeah, that's me. Well, nice talking to you. And I'm Scarlet by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Scarling." Emilie replied. The girl looked as if she might correct Emilie, her lips flinching, but then she apparently changed her mind and headed out the door, waving without looking back.  
_Scarling._ She seemed pretty enough, thought Emilie.  
"Emilie, over here!" called Gilles from the counter.  
Emilie strided to him, and looked down at her uniform. A simple black skirt covered with a white apron and red blouse, the blouse with a hunter green nametag reading, _Bonjour, my name is Emilie._  
"Take this one to section two, _muscular_ guy with the brown hair." Gilles jealousy told Emilie, handing her a plate with a large amount of food. "Kay," she said, heading towards the tables.  
She stopped shortly after passing section one. The guy that Gilles was talking about... He was gorgeous. His brown hair was messy and going in every direction, sure, but he had these emerald green eyes. Emilie was not sure if she would be able to describe their exact color. What was odd though, was that he had multiple scars. From fighting?  
When she realized he was gazing towards her, looking a bit impatient, she blushed and walked quickly over to his table in the second section. "Hi," she said, a little shyly.  
He grinned, amused. "Hey."  
Emilie noticed his sharp canine teeth, but quickly looked away to avoid appearing impolite.  
"I'm... Emilie, one of the waitresses here.", she murmured, glancing kind-of-discretely, fascinated, at his eyes.  
"Yes, I can tell," he said, nodding towards her waitress outfit.  
Emilie handed him the tray and he immediately started shoveling down the Buckwheat Crepes on the plate. She was sure that they were gone in less than a minute which shocked her, considering that she was as slow an eater as one can be.  
What she wasn't sure of though, was why she was still lingering at his table after she'd already gaven him his meal. Emilie looked over at him and realized he might be wondering the same thing. Emilie was hoping he would tell her his name, but when he said nothing, she spoke.  
"Sir, are you done with that?" The moment after she'd asked, she felt completely stupid. Of course he was: He'd practically licked the plate clean. So without awaiting a response she grabbed the plate from the table and smiled with tight lips, sure she her face was a red as a beet. "So, what's your name?" she asked curiously, trying to sound nonchalant.  
He looked away from the netscreen to meet her gaze.  
"Wolf." he responded, matter of factly.  
"Like the animal?"  
"Sure."  
Well, that was a real long conversation, she thought.  
Emilie headed towards the kitchen, and went inside to clean Wolf's dish. As she was scrubbing away with a damp towel, she looked up as Wolf was slipping out the door. She regretted not asking him to La Mauricie's, a fancy restaurant in the city, as soon as she heard the door slam closed.  
Emilie let out a sigh. It didn't matter anyway. What would have happened if he had rejected her? Emilie had never been rejected before, (then again, she'd never requested someone as handsome as Wolf...) but she could only imagine how terribly embarrassing it would be. It wasn't like she could smile and say _Just kidding!_ It would just be impolite to take back a request, simply because it was rejected. Not to mention, she would be stuck serving him as long as he kept coming in, if he even did after that. She couldn't just quit because of one person. Plus, she'd went to La Mauricie's with her last four boyfriends who she dated for a week or so each. It didn't really work out... They just weren't high enough as to please Emilie's standards. She didn't have time to date losers, like the men at the bar who winked at her.  
_But she was certain that if there was one person she was keen on the idea of dating, it would be Wolf, her latest mysterious customer._


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter Two}

**Sure enough, the next day Wolf showed up to the restaurant again, sitting down at the same table.** Emilie's heart jumped and made her a little dizzy when she saw him, rushing over to take his order before even bringing a waiting elderly woman her order, which Emilie didn't feel guilty about, naturally, because she's Emilie.

_

"Hi, Wolf was it?" she greeted him, attempting to pretend even for a minute that she wouldn't be able to remember _that face_.  
He grinned again, showing his sharp teeth. Emilie winced, but didn't move her beam from her heart shaped face. "Right," he said simply. "Can I get the eclairs please, ma'am?"  
Emilie's heart was pounding now, growing louder by the second. She could hear the pulse throbbing underneath her neck.  
_Tap._  
_Tap._  
_Tap._  
She looked over at one of the many netscreens on the wall to distract herself. They read, _Prince Kai's Coronation now only a week away! Prince Kai's Corona-_ Emilie placed her eyes back on Wolf. She didn't need to be thinking about a prince when she had someone _right in front of her_ that could pass as one. _If you removed his odd looking scars, styled his hair, and got him a new wardrobe that is_, she thought, looking him up and down, scrutinizing.  
"Excuse me? Is something wrong mademoiselle?" Wolf's questioning voice brought Emilie out of her daze. She realized she was frowning thinking of the stupid prince. Think happy thoughts, she told herself, putting her smiling act back on. "Oh right. I'll get right on those eclairs." she told him, shuffling awkwardly back to the counter.  
It was usually the busiest in the morning for the tables, but the most popular time for the bar was during the night. Unless it was Roland's crowd... you could never quite call when one of those clowns would show up. They would probably come in at 4:30 A.M. if they wanted a drink.  
She brought herself out of her thoughts, and brought the elderly woman her order.

After she'd brought Wolf his eclairs he'd again scarfed them down in less than five minutes. _Was he going to be ravenous like this every time he came in?_ wondered Emilie. What in France could he be doing before coming in that made him so hungry? Whatever it was was, it must take an awful lot of effort, _because_ he looked a bit worn down even when he grinned before ordering.

Emilie was at a clothing store, sorting through the ladies tops. _White or red? Blue or purple? Ooh, she really liked that magenta-ish color.  
_She pulled out a dress that was orange and green from the hundreds of items. The color was hideous and not to mention she would look like a living pumpkin outfitted in it, so she hastily hung it back up on its hanger. She wouldn't want anyone to know she was even looking at it. They would think she was considering, she almost gagged, _buying_ it. She looked through the bundles of clothing they had until she picked out a mauve colored shirt with an elegant collar and a plain navy blue, frilly skirt, _perfect for any occasion,_ she thought.  
She pranced happily up to the cash register, but then slowed to a walk to appear more professional. She placed her selected clothing items on the counter top for the employee to scan the tags and began searching through her purse, not bothering to look up in her hassle.  
"Your total is $48.99, Maam." said a male voice, which wasn't much for Em on a weekly basis. She was a shopaholic.  
For a split second Emilie thought she recognized the voice, but ignored her silly mind and thought nothing more of it.  
As she was scavenging around in her knockoff Lonchamp bag for her wallet, she looked up at the employee. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was right: It was _Wolf._ Hmm? What was he doing here? Did he work here at a clothing store, or maybe, was he _following_ her? Her eyes got wider considering this, before he snickered at her and without hesitating, sunk his razor sharp teeth into her neck.  
_Pain._  
_ Fire._  
_ Burning. _  
_Gasping. _  
_Dying._  
Her bag dropped from her hands and fell to the floor, clunking onto the expensive tile._"Don't worry," Wolf whispered softly as she was losing consiousness, her eyelids fluttering helplessly, her body beginning to go limp in his strong arms, "I won't charge you for anything, darling, little Milie."_

_*Update: All comments appreciated! PLEASE, notify me of any grammar mistakes, even if they're minor. Sorry. I'm a perfectionist..._


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter Three}

**Emilie awoke in the clothing store, her neck still sore.** She looked around, quickly, but Wolf was no where to be seen. She snatched up her handbag in a hurry, and noticed that Wolf had stuffed the top and skirt inside.  
_Don't worry. I won't charge you for anything._ His final clinging words to her tingled her spine, clung to her brain, making it hard to concentrate, to get any sense of what exactly had _happened._ Emilie shivered, as the phrase echoed again and again inside her mind, like a song that gets stuck in your head, and it's impossible to stop humming like an idiot. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
_What exactly had happened? Did Wolf really bite her on the neck?_  
Emilie was very confused. Then, a thought crossed her mind, a bad feeling in her chest. Wolf most likely wasn't a real employee... so where was the _real_ one? She lifted herself off the store's floor timidly, carefully and quietly this time.  
...But Emilie didn't have to walk far before finding a young female body, drained completely of blood. Emilie screamed silently placing a shaky hand on her mouth in shock.  
There were two small bite marks on the lady's neck, a last drop of blood dripping on to the floor. Emilie couldn't breathe. It was as if she was rooted to the floor with superglue.  
_What was she going to do? Would the police even believe her story? Would they accuse her of being a murderer?_ _Send her off to a prison somewhere for her to rot in her cell?_  
A horrifying flash of multiple images played on repeat inside of Emilie's head. Wolf's grin before he'd bitten her, the first day at the restaurant seeing him, the scar marks that didn't match his beautiful, tall body and magnificent emerald eyes.  
He was not who he appeared to be.  
He was a monster,a savage, who'd no doubt killed this girl with no reason. Who'd _bitten_ her, sank his mutant fangs into her flesh.  
Emilie flinched remembering the feeling of Wolf's canine teeth tearing into her neck. She felt the bitten skin and when she pulled back her hand to examine it she saw a large trace amount of blood left on her hand. She rubbed it frantically off on her dress, hoping it wouldn't show on the dark-black fabric.  
The police would have to believe her. Clearly, Wolf had done to her exactly what he'd done to this poor, innocent girl who was only trying to do her job. The girl's gray eyes were still open. Once Emilie found herself again sort-of capable of movement, she slowly leaned in and closed them as gently as she could. She pryed herself off the floor and began running. Not once did she stop, except to place a crumpled fifty dollar bill next to the cash register, in hopes that she would get home alive.

The only explanation Emilie could think of while running down the street was that Wolf was a vampire, but she told herself that was a completely unreasonable explanation. Vampires weren't real. And it didn't seem like Wolf wanted to "drink" her blood out of hunger or thirst... It seemed like it was almost for fun. Like she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes, before she found herself sprawled across the clothing store's floor.  
Maybe she would be able to think clearer when she finally reached her house, Emilie thought.  
Because as far as she was concerned Wolf was no vampire.  
Did she do the right thing by not going to the police? Of course, someone would find the girl eventually. If she was questioned she would tell them that she needed to get away as fast as possible. In which the officer in charge of the investigation would respond by asking if she was in such a hurry, how did she find the time to leave money for her latest outfit?  
Emilie would've sighed, but with all of the running she didn't quite have enough stamina to even pull her hair back behind her small, dainty ear. She hadn't slowed down since leaving the boutique, but it was starting to get tiring. She slowed her pace to a jog, her heels clicking against the sidewalk.  
There was nothing she could do to protect or save the girl. She was already dead. Emilie had seen her lifeless expression with her own eyes. It wasn't anyone's fault but His.  
Emilie tried to remind herself of this, mentally going over the words again and again, until they all mixed together and she couldn't even comprehend what they meant anymore.  
What would happen if Wolf came back to the restaurant? Would he dare? She would have to quit after that. Never come back to the restaurant again. Never even shoot a glance in its direction as long as she lived in France.  
But it didn't matter if he came back, not really. Right? It's not like he could do anything to her in front of all of those people at the booths and tables, the bustle of people getting to work or shopping on the streets, and Gillies at the counter. All of the customers would of course step in to assist, to aid Emilie in fighting him off.  
Unless he was strong enough to kill them all, just like he had the unexpecting employee. They would be defenseless against Wolf.  
_Somehow she just knew it._

_Hello! Thanks for reading. Please **don't** hesitate to reviews, I'm looking for honest opinions or thoughts, even if it's only a sentence or two. Go on, don't be afraid! And if you have any ideas of what characters I should include in other stories (not only from the Lunar Chronicles) then you can always message me, and maybe I will have read it. It has taken some time to get a hang of things, I honestly just started here a week ago or so, although I joined somewhere back in the summer, when I had a sparking interest for Fan Fiction. I know Chapter 2 and 3 aren't as long as I have hoped, (the next few chapters will probably be just as long too) but this is just a starting story to get the creative juices flowing, ya know? _

-**Lara** x


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter Four *Final Chapter}

**Emilie awoke with her usually flawless, fluffy, golden hair in knots and tangles, which she hated.** She hadn't even bothered to shower the night before. _(Ew.)_ She'd simply collapsed onto her bed, afraid she would be no longer able to stand if she didn't.  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hastily got ready for work. After debating with herself for about a minute, she had decided to quit. It wasn't really argumentable. No money was worth having to suffer through serving that animal again. She never wanted to hand another plate to him.  
She'd stuffed her waitress dress inside the bag, ready to return it if Gilles requested. (She was kind of hoping he wouldn't though, because he might stumble across the blood stain and get freaked out.) Emilie got afraid all over again when she thought about it.  
She headed out the door, determined to do what she had planned: Go to the restaurant, tell Gilles she was quitting, return the outfit (possibly), and leave. That's all.

As she opened the door to the restaurant, the fake bells that hung there started to ring.  
No sooner had they stopped, that she spotted Wolf sitting at his usual table in the second section, aiming a sickening grin towards her.  
_Darn it!,_ she thought, furious, but attempting to stay calm.  
She started to turn towards the door.  
_To run away._  
To throw the outfit outside and sprint as far away as her legs could carry her.  
She could just call Gilles by phone later anyway and tell him she had made the decision to quit.  
But she couldn't; she found herself frozen to the ground.  
It was not like at the clothing store, where she was frozen with shock. She simply couldn't move, unable. It was as if her legs were paralyzed in place.  
She gaped at Wolf.  
He was still grinning as all of a sudden a longing feeling swept over her. The same type of longing the guys at the bar appeared to have for Emilie, when they looked at her and whistled in her direction and told her to cheer up, while drinking their frothing beers at the same time. She felt a happy feeling now and it she found it difficult to remember what her _lovely_ Wolf had exactly done wrong in the first place. To remind herself of the beast that he was. She felt the feeling of humiliation wash over her. She couldn't even think for herself. The guy was a murderer and a _**lunar.**_ He was using mind control. _Oh my god!_  
Then, she found herself surrounded by a feeling of forgiveness.  
Or maybe she was just forgetting everything that had happened.  
Wolf was making her _forget_, she panicked, trying to figure out a way to stop this madness.  
Emilie tried to hold on to the memory of Wolf and the girl, but as quick as it had came to her, it had gone.  
Wolf had taken away her memory of the events at the clothing store.  
_Wolf was her perfect, loyal customer._  
He walked slowly over to her, put a firm hand on her tiny waist, tilted her chin up towards his face, and said simply, "You should be putting on that outfit of yours. You wouldn't want to be out of uniform or you could be in trouble." And he wasn't warning her about trouble with Gilles.  
Emilie nodded obediently, and felt no sudden urge to leave. She was attracted to him, just as she had been the first time she'd seen him. As if nothing had ever happened, _nothing had went terribly wrong._ She started towards the washroom to change into her waitress dress.  
She couldn't be late to serve Wolf.

_{Epilogue?} _

Acouple days later, Scarlet Benoit, scarlet curls (which Emilie had figured out she was probably name for), freckles, red hood, and all, came back to deliver some more Benoit high quality vegetables. She'd also came some weeks ago when she told Emilie about how her Grandmere was missing. Emilie hoped that for Scarlet's sake they would find her soon, wherever she had went.  
Scarlet had said that her Grandmere had been her only family for most of her life out on the farm, like a real, caring parent; her father was always out drinking. Emilie had told Scarlet not to worry, but it didn't seem to be making much of a difference. Scarlet was so protective of her Grandmere.  
Scarlet arrived early as Gilles had expected and went to the storage room to put away the crates of tomatoes.  
Emilie wanted to tell her something, but she wasn't sure what it was. As soon as she thought she remembered, the words wouldn't come, and she forgot once again. She found herself, instead, telling Scarlet about Wolf and his mesmerizing eyes. Scarlet, seeming uninterested, nodded occasionally into the distance lifting boxes onto the shelves of the musty room.  
Emilie stared out the window at the sky, pastel-pink, mystical clouds looming overhead. The streets were filled with Cafe's, stores, businesses.  
As she waited for customers to emerge, she thought she saw a figure in the window. With sharp teeth, many scars, and emerald eyes. _You won't say anything,_ he seemed to say, _She's mine._

**_This was the final chapter! I'm glad Wolf isn't thisss mean in the book. Decided to include the Epilogue thing in to this Chapter as well. Well like I said, this story was nice and short, but better ones will follow. I've been working furiously at my computer keys, because I know after Winter Break I probably won't have much time for anything but school, plus I share this computer sooo..! -Cries- ;( ~ Well, thanks for reading. I hope it was okay, &amp; if you can, review review review. - Happy New Year!_**

**_-_Lara** x


End file.
